Как играть
На первый взгляд "Towns" может показаться сложной игрой. Вы оказываетесь посреди дикой природы лишь с 11 поселенцами, желающими выжить. Но все становится гораздо проще, когда вы вникните в суть игры. Удачи и добро пожаловать в Towns! Создание карты Вы можете выбрать один из шести типов карт: обычная, пустыня, снежная, джунгли, смешанная и горы. Обычные карты большей частью покрыты травой. Снежные карты почти полностью покрыты снегом, но не без лугов. Джунгли полностью покрыты клетками джунглей, вообще без пастбищ. Смешанные карты содержат примерно 70% лугов, и по 10-15% джунглей и снежных карт. На всех картах есть озера, реки и отмели. Хотя доступность определенных ресурсов зависит от конкретного биома (пастбища, снег, джунгли и песка), все биомы имеют источники пищи и дерева, а также определенное количество залежей камня, меди, угля и железа. Полезные ископаемые Когда вы начинаете новую игру, карта создается случайным образом. Вы можете увеличить шансы на создание успешного города, создавая новую карту несколько раз, пока не найдете на ее поверхности следующие ценные ресурсы: *железо, уголь или медь (по степени важности: железо > уголь > медь). *наличие равнины или горной местности (в зависимости от вашей стратегии). *чем меньше джунглей и врагов на поверхности, тем лучше. Опасности На поверхности существует несколько опасностей. Агрессивные мобы как Toadies (жабы), Froggies (лягушки) и Tree Keepers (Хранители дерева) (они появляются, когда вы рубите деревья, так что начиная игру, вы их не видите). Кроме этого, вы должны быть внимательными, отправляя горожан добывать ископаемые ресурсы вблизи реки. Вода может хлынуть в освободившуюся клетку и горожанин утонет). Исполняя приказы, ваши горожане иногда вынуждены уходить далеко от города (например,чтобы собирать припасы), что влечет возможность их гибели от враждебных мобов. Пока вы не будете в состоянии обеспечить им лучшую защиту (деревянная броня), лучше не злоупотреблять командами, в результате которых горожане окажутся слишком далеко от города. Распространенные причины смерти горожан: * Сбор растительной пищи и костей (от животных, умерших от других противников). * Посадка слишком многих деревьев/цветы, которым требуются плодородная земля. Чем больше будет приказов, тем дальше каждый житель будет отправляться, чтобы собрать требуемый ресурс. * Отдача приказов, для выполнения которых житель будет вынужден пройти через местность, населенную враждебными монстрами. * Животные-оборотни, такие как свиньи-оборотни, которые выглядят как обычные животные, но оборачиваются, когда их атакуют, при этом они очень сильны. Первым делом стол рабочий В самом начале игры для создания большинства предметов вам потребуется древесина и камень. Это два основных ресурса для строительства, которые вы должны собирать, начиная новую игру. Сбор древесины Для получения древесины, выберите "Рубить" (иконка топора) из нижнего меню, и выделите мышью пространство с деревьями. Обратите внимание, что, по умолчанию, вы не можете (и, вероятно, не должны) рубить плодовые деревья, поэтому ищите поблизости обычные деревья. Ваши горожане начнут рубить деревья, перерабатывая их в древесину. Сбор Камня Осмотрите окрестности стартовой зоны, наверняка вы увидите глыбы серого камня. Камень с поверхности собирать намного легче, чем под землей. Выберите "добыча" (иконка "Кирка") из нижнего меню, выделите мышью пространство с глыбами камня. Если залежи камня являются поверхностным слоем, по которому ходят горожане, то, чтобы начать его добычу, вам нужно кликнуть правой кнопкой мыши по одному один из кусков камня и выбрать "dig a ladder" (вырубить лестницу). Горожане вырубят в камне лестницу, что позволит им получить доступ к камню. Вам нужно будет изменить уровень обзора на "0" вместо "1", чтобы выбрать этот камень для добычи. Для этого либо используйте колесико мыши, либо воспользуйтесь стрелками рядом с мини-картой в правом верхнем углу экрана. Столярная мастерская Создать зону столярной мастерской очень просто. В нижнем меню выберите "zones" (зоны), затем в новом окне выберите "carpentry" (Столярная мастерская). Выделите область, где вы хотите создать столярную мастерскую, размером минимум 3x3 клетки (пока площадь не станет зеленой). Если на указанной местности есть растения, деревья или холмы, вам придется сначала либо удалить их используя нижнее меню функций, или строить где-то в другом месте. Теперь у вас есть зона столярной мастерской, и вам нужно создать свою первую полезную вещь - верстак (carpentry bench). Для его создания перейдите в правое меню, затем выберите Utilities (Оборудование), затем Сarpentry bench (верстак). Убедитесь, что располагаете верстак именно в зоне столярной мастерской. Горожанин схватит кусок древесины, ранее вами собранной, и соорудит верстак в указанном вами месте. Верстак может быть использован для создания следующего оборудования - деревообрабатывающий станок (wood detailer). Выполните ту же действия, что и раньше, но выберите "wood detailer". Снова разместите его в зоне столярной мастерской, но в этот раз горожанам в дополнение к древесине понадобится кусок камня. Убедитесь, что у вас достаточно того и другого. Мастерская по обработке камня Последняя часть основного производственного процесса - мастерская по обработке камня (Masonry). В нижнем меню снова выберите "зоны", затем - Мастерская по обработке камня (Masonry). Рекомендую размещать ее рядом со столярной мастерской. Внутри мастерской по обработке камня разместите станок каменщика (mason's bench) (правое меню, "Оборудование" (Utilities)). Теперь у вас есть все инструменты, необходимые для изготовления основного оружия, доспехов и стен. Позднее вам понадобятся другие ресурсы, такие как медь, уголь и железо, чтобы создавать более совершенные предметы, но все это начинается с верстака, деревообрабатывающего станка и станка каменщика. Еда Для выживания вашим поселенцам потребуется пища. Самый простой способ накормить их - собирать яблоки и груши с фруктовых деревьев. Это самый простой способ, но не самый эффективный. Лучший в начале игры метод заключается в приготовлении выпечки. Выпечка Выпечка, это когда вы делаете хлеб из муки, которую измельчают из пшеницы. Для начала, вы будете нуждаться в зоне пекарни, оснащенной столом пекаря и печью пекаря. Последняя необходимая постройка - это здание мельницы. Чтобы делать более продвинутые хлебобулочные изделия, вам нужны фрукты, например, для того чтобы сделать яблочные пироги или грушевые пироги. Также вам нужно будет мясо, чтобы сделать пироги с мясом. Ферма Вы можете следить за этими шагами, чтобы создать основную ферму пшеницы: * Обработайте землю, которая вам нужна для фермы. Начните с небольшого количества, так как ваши жители могут умереть, пытаясь собрать семена слишком далеко. * Выберите правое меню и выберите 'посадки' (значок пшеницы). Следующее меню позволит вам выбрать, какую ферму требуется посадить. На данный момент выберите пшеницу, и покройте ею свои вспаханные поля. * Найдите некоторое количество дикой пшеницы на карте. Она растет только на лугах, и обычно её можно найти на низких уровнях высоты. Будьте осторожны, собирать пшеницу рядом с противниками, так как ваши горожане могут умереть. * Используйте команду "Harvest" в нижнем меню, чтобы собрать пщеницу. Жители соберут её, превратят её в семена и посадят. (Если они не сделают этого в ближайшее время, вы можете увеличить приоритет "Gathering" и "Harvesting" под панелью "Priorities".) * Постройте мельницу с помощью правого меню, под зданиями. Жители настроены на использование мельницы по умолчанию. Меню производства To actually keep production of flour and bread constantly going to feed your hungry townies, you'll want to enable automatic production. To do this, open up the left menu, and head to food, gathering, trees and plants. Here you will find wheat, and you'll want to increase the right number to two. This ensures townies will continually harvest wheat so you have a minimum of two. You'll also want to tell them to automatically bake the bread, so head back two steps on the left menu, and choose baking. From here, increase the right hand value of bread to two. This will ensure that you always have two loaves of bread manufactured for eating. At the moment, wheat is automatically turned into flour, so you do not need to set up this automatic production. To enable/disable wheat production, you have to right click on your mill and turn automatic production on or off. (On by default). You now know the basics of food production, so why not planting some яблочных или грушевых деревьев, and start baking apple pies or pear pies instead? They are much more filling than boring bland bread! I highly recommend also making a small tree farm to chop wood from, to prevent your townies spawning too many tree keepers, and getting killed by surface enemies. The tree farm gives you an unlimited amount of trees. Оружие, броня и солдаты By now you will probably have lost a few villagers to surface hostiles. Luckily, most surface opponents will lose to a villager who is equipped with wooden longswords and armor. Оружие The simplest and most effective wooden weapon is the wooden longsword. You will already have the required carpentry bench and wood detailer, so to request a wooden longsword, enter the left menu and click on the militaries button, followed by weapons and finally wood. Click on the icon or the left plus to queue a wooden longsword. A townie will soon grab two wood and craft the longsword for you, dropping it on the floor in the carpentry. To equip the wooden longsword, open the citizens tab at the top of your screen, and click on the hand icon (labelled "Equip a weapon"), and choose the Wooden Longsword from the list. The selected townie will run up to the longsword and equip it. The townie will then automatically use it when engaged in combat, granting him greater accuracy (atk) defense (def) and damage. You'll notice to the right of the equip a weapon icon, there is an autoequip button. The reason you should be wary of this button is the townie will travel across the entire map if it means finding a weapon which is only slightly better. This is a great way of killing off your townies, so for now leave the autoequip button alone. Go ahead and manufacture a longsword for each of your townies, or for better starter weapons you should be able to craft stone spears with some extra stone. Броня Now your townies are armed, you'll want to protect them from taking damage in the first place. This is where armor comes in. Manufactured in a similar way, request a helmet, a piece of armor, a set of pants, and a pair of boots from the left menu. You'll find them under militaries, armors, wooden set. These are again crafted with wood, but each set requires a longer time to make than weapons due to there being four pieces. Note that if you are running out of wood, you will want to set up a tree farm in order to safely harvest the large amounts of wood required to make armor for all your townies. Open the citizens tab again at the top of your screen, and start equipping your armor on your townies. Солдаты Your townies are brandishing deadly blunt longswords and impenetrable cumbersome armor, you'll want to turn at least one into a soldier. Choose a fully equipped townie in the citizens menu, and click the "convert to a soldier" button. The townie will disappear from the citizens menu, and appear on the soldiers menu. Close the citizens menu and open the soldiers menu now. You'll find it adjacent to the button for the citizens menu. The brave soldier is now listed here, and some additional buttons can be found here in a group of four. These are: :* Assign as a guard :* Assign to patrol :* Assign as supervisor :* Add soldier to group For now you'll want to keep your soldier(s) as the default guards. Guards wander around the town looking for hostiles to defeat. Whilst they do not leave the main town area normally, if another townie comes under attack the guard will soon head for the combat and join in the fight, hopefully saving your other townie in the process. Guards can often be far away when combat breaks out, which is why it is better to keep all your townies equipped with armor and weapons, but give the best ones to your soldiers. Don't forget to upgrade their equipment when you get the opportunity! Больница It's worth noting at this point that when your townies and soldiers become injured, they will not heal their wounds. In order to recuperate, they require a hospital. Construct a hospital zone. This is all your injured townies need to heal, though to speed up recovery you can add a bed (utilities -> furniture -> bed) and a medicine cabinet (utilities -> medicine cabinet). Увеличение популяции By now, you have probably lost quite a few villagers to brave expeditions silly mistakes. You'll want to replace your lost population, and to do so you require two things; personal rooms and a better average happiness. Личные комнаты A personal room is essentially a bedroom for your townies. Each personal room belongs to an individual townie, so you will need more than your current population. Currently as the game requires nothing more than the basic zone, feel free to lay multiple 3x3 personal rooms side by side in the open to cover this prerequisite. You may want to place furniture/decorations in the personal rooms later, to improve personal happiness whilst townies sleep. Счастье Each townie has a happiness rating. This can be viewed by hovering your mouse over a citizen or soldier in the citizen or soldier info roster. Happiness is displayed as a percentage, from 0% to 100%. As townies work their happiness reduces, but when not performing tasks or near decorations their happiness increases. When you have built additional unoccupied personal rooms, try to let your townies rest by limiting their orders. Keeping only the automatic food production active should be enough to increase happiness so you receive more townies as immigrants. Just don't forget to equip your new townies with armor and a weapon, or build more personal rooms if you want a higher population! Caravans Caravans are useful tools for improving your town's resource capability through trade and selling your extra resources. Main article: Caravans Getting one to come to town To get a caravan to stop by your town you need only have a Market Zone. Advantages Caravans are great for acquiring limited resources, and even getting them early such as buying Iron if you have yet to find any on your own. It is easy to sell excess stone, wood, mud, etc. in exchange for great products. Герои/Таверны Once you have a fairly well established town you're going to want to start exploring underground for profit and adventure! Герои Heroes will explore the surface and any unexplored underground areas automatically at different rates depending on what type of hero they are and will return to town to eat, sleep, steal from you, or just generally laze about when they're hurt. You cannot directly equip items to your heroes like you can with townies, heroes instead will pick up items left on the ground and not in a stockpile or equipment rack. There are hopes that in future releases you can reward heroes with items. Таверны If you want heroes to show up in town you are going to have to build a tavern to attract some to stay and explore the dungeon. The amount of and different kinds of heroes you can get are determined by a combination of how many townies you have and location/availability of tavern rooms. Until you have at least 16 townies you will only be able to keep 3 heroes in your town, so you will generally want to start with at least 3 tavern rooms even though some do not require rooms. Подземелье You will need access to the dungeons for your heroes to explore, which is done by simply digging a stairway down into an empty area underground. The first level is found at map level -2 with more found at regular increments all of which you have to dig down into, so you don't have to worry about your town getting in too much trouble too quickly. Also, you may want to disable any color gathering on your stockpiles or raw materials barrels, as you will have an over-abundance of green gel once your heroes start clearing out the first level of the dungeon filled with green slimes and spiders. Защита городов Sometimes heroes will attack more than they can handle, and run back to the tavern to heal. Unfortunately, any dungeon monsters they were fighting will follow them back into your town. A good way to protect your townies from almost certain death is to ensure the only route to the dungeon passes through a barracks. If you move some of your soldiers using the soldiers menu to Group 1, you can assign them to guard barracks 1, and they will idle at the first barracks zone you create. This means they will engage any monsters passing through it trying to enter the town. The barracks works like a gatehouse, keeping the monsters out. Just be sure to keep your soldiers equipment upgraded to deal with the increasing difficulty of monsters as you dig deeper. =Смешанные карты= Please note this guide was intended for the 0.40.2 alpha version. Очистка земли So, where you start will hopefully be surrounded by nice green trees. Not too close to the jungle and not too close to snow. If you are really close to either of those, it's suggested that you move the screen elsewhere. Now is a good time to pause the game with the space bar and familiarize yourself with the controls. Once you have found a suitable (preferably somewhat flat) area to set up your Town, start clearing it! Along the bottom of the screen you will find the Orders Bar. Here, you can give orders such as Harvest, Chop and Dig. Once you click them, you can select a square area and put your Townsfolk to work. Please note you can hold down shift while selecting an area to select multiple areas. Give it a try with the chop command and get them to cut down some trees. Now do the same but for harvest (for the fruit trees) and cut (for the bushes). Once the land is completely bare, it's time to start preparing to building! Хранилища Select the stockpiling button from the bottom bar. Click the Raw Materials button on the bar that pops up, then drag a medium sized zone on the edge of your clearing. Your Townsfolk will now bring all raw materials, such as wood, stone, mud and bone back to this stockpile. Now that we have some raw materials, it's time to start ensuring our Townsfolk do not enter hunger lock and starve. Фермы To start with, we're going to build some Wheat Farms. Using the Till button in the bottom bar, till out some 3x3 zones. Some prefer to cluster them together (ie, a large 9x9 zone which contains 9 3x3 zones), and some prefer to space them out. It doesn't matter as long as you till out enough squares. For 7 Civilians, you'll only need between 3-6 3x3 zones. Once the land is tilled, you must simply use the planting menu on the right side bar, select 'wheat', and then plant the individual rows to fill the areas. Of course, you don't need the 3x3 zones unless you are using an earlier version, where farms were buildings. Once your farms are up, we need to build mills to grind the wheat your farms will produce into bakeable flour. From the buildings menu in the right side bar, select Mill. Place it somewhere near your farms. Notice that your Townsfolk do not automatically make it? That's because it requires stone, and you do not have any. Before we get some, however, this is a good time to introduce... Противники Take a look around the map with the arrow keys. If playing on a mixed map, you may notice any number of living entities roaming topside. There are your neutral creatures such as cows and pigs, but also there are hostiles such as froggies, yetis and snakecrabs. While these will not actively hunt your Townsfolk, if they get too close, for whatever reason, they will start to fight. And a single unarmed Civilian is not much use against a mean spear-carrying frog. So I'll just leave them alone, and they'll leave me alone, right? Unfortunately, it doesn't always work like that. Hostiles will kill animals, and animals drop resources such as meat and bones. Your Townsfolk have a stockpile for bones. So, they will happily run into the wilds in an attempt to pick up the bones, usually getting into a fight with the thing that killed the animal in the first place. Before you know it, your 7 civilians will be down to 3, and a big pile of bones will litter the landscape. So how can you stop this? Well, there are a few ways: *You can turn off the stockpile for bones. To do this, right click your raw materials stockpile and select "Disable bones". Now Townsfolk will not go actively seeking bones. However, there are two problems with this: if you order them to craft something that requires bones, they will still go and fetch them, and also animals drop meat, and once you have a raw food stockpile, they will go and fetch that, too. This is not a long-lasting solution. *You can quickly craft basic weapons/armor and let them defend themselves - we'll cover how to craft things later in this guide, so you can read ahead if you wish to take this route. *You can destroy the dropped items, such as bones and meat, by right clicking it and selecting "Destroy". This is not a great solution however, as 1) you really want the resources and 2) the destroy command will eventually be removed from the game. *You can attack them in-force before they start separating your Townsfolk! To do this, make sure your folk are not busy doing jobs such as cutting trees, and then find some nearby enemies. Dig/till a large square behind them (in relation to your Townsfolk, so if the enemies are west of your town, dig west of the enemies) and watch as your civilians all run over to dig. When they get close to the enemy, they will all attack them at once, and not much on the surface can stand up to 3+ civilians attacking it. If you search out all enemies on your part of the map, this can make early-game a lot easier. Once enemies are dead, they do not respawn. Once you have dealt with the surface hostiles, it's time to get back to building your food chain. Копаем глубже Select the Dig order, find some stone (it's grey) near your clearing, and dig a single square down into it. Soon enough, you will have a small hole in the middle of your stone. Now scroll with the mouse-wheel to change the floor you are on. The one that is almost entirely green and grey is Floor 1, the floor directly below your town. If you dug down from the surface, you should see a tiny block of stone on Floor 1. Click the Mine order and click that stone, and from the surface one of your Townsfolk will mine it. However, they can't reach the stone that they hopefully mined out of it, so you still can't build your mill. You need to craft a ladder to get down there. Wood Crafting In the zones menu on the bottom bar, click Carpentry. Zone out a small 5x5 area somewhere in your clearing. Now click Utilities on the right side bar, then Carpentry Bench. Place one inside your Carpentry zone, then wait for it to be made. Congratulations! You can now make basic wooden items. You must now find some surface stone. Once you have done this, dig another hole next to your first and place any ladder (some prefer vertical, that's why you have the stone) on one hole. This will allow access to the lower floor. Once the ladder has been built and placed in the hole, go back down to Floor 1. Mine out a medium area of the stone, then sit back and wait for your mill to be finished! Beware though, your Townies cannot use the layer above this mined stone for buildings etc., so unless you are planning on putting a floor in, use another area for your actual town if you want it safe from the beasts in the depths. Once it is done, the red X on it will disappear and Townsfolk will start loading it with wheat. However, you cannot eat flour, and your Townspeople will likely be getting hungry soon. You need to make a Bakery, and quickly! Stonecraft Make a Bakery zone from the zones menu, a little bigger than the Carpentry zone. Place some Baker's Tables in it (they require wood, but the more you have, the more bread you can make at once - 2 or 3 is a good idea). Try to place some Baker's Ovens, too, and you'll be met with an error message - they require a Mason's Bench to craft, and you don't have one! Make a Masonry zone near the Carpentry zone. They can even be touching, if you wish. Place a Mason's Bench inside, and look at the requirements for the bench.. stone, and a Stone Hammer! Looks like we have to make one of those, too! Production Menu Click the production menu button in the top center of the screen, then Utilities in the menu that pops up on the left side. Click the little plus to the left of the Stone hammer to instruct Townsfolk to craft one immediately. Please read the article on the production menu for more information on the specifics. Once you've built a stone hammer, your Mason's Bench will be finished, and once that's done, you can place some Baker's Ovens in your Bakery. Once those are done, you are ready to bake some bread! Open the production menu again. Click Food, then Baking, then put the little plus sign to the right of bread up to about 20. This will ensure your Townsfolk will continue to make bread until they have a stockpile of 20. If you have not already, go ahead and zone some raw food and prepared food stockpiles too. Or try some containers! Walls So, you've got your food chain set up, and your Townsfolk are in no immediate danger from hunger or the enemy. That's good. But it could be better. Select walls from the right side bar, and place either some wood or stone walls around your Carpentry, Bakery and Masonry zones. Make sure to leave gaps for doors! In order to build these walls you're going to need them to be at least two blocks high, which coincidentally is the height of a townie! After that you're going to need to build a roof for the building, this is where scaffolds comes into play. Place some scaffolding next to your walls, then build the roof, but to keep it from collapsing you have to build it from the walls, then start building in. Building above ground and surrounding your zones with walls allows your Townsfolk to craft and make things more efficiently, and makes them happier to do so. Happiness is very important, as you'll see soon. Doors can be found in the Furniture menu. Make sure each building has at least 1 door. If you accidentally completely walled in a building, right click a single section and select "Destroy" to remove it. Almost done learning the basics! But I bet you are wondering how you can make these commands go quicker. Well, for that, you need fresh immigrants! Immigration Please check out the Townsfolk page for detailed information about increasing population, but in short, to attract more immigrants, you need: *Empty Personal Rooms. *Happy Townsfolk. That's it! Zone some Personal Rooms from the zone menu, making each one at least 3x3. The first 7 you make will be used by your original civilians (unless some died!), so make at least 9 or 10 to start with. Don't go crazy! Expanding your housing too fast before you have enough food production is a good way to cause hunger locks and eventually starvation! Once you have enough rooms, decorate them with some Decorations. Stone statues and Potted plants are relatively easy to make. Decorations increase happiness, which attracts immigrants. After that, give your Townsfolk a break. Let them stand around for a while. Let them eat and sleep in peace. Idling increases happiness too, and before you know it, more immigrants will be walking into your town. So, that's it! You've mastered the basics and made a Town that can survive. At least, until a giant siege knocks it flat. But don't worry about that for now, just enjoy your Town! But you aren't done yet. Try building a kitchen. Or mine for some iron! Or go fight in the dungeon. Or build bridges and wipe out the other side of the island! Farm and then butcher some cows! Farm mushrooms! Despite being an early build, there's quite a lot to do.